Cotidiano
by Sr. Izawa
Summary: Mudanças nunca fizeram parte da vida do Cavaleiro de Aquário. Oneshot.


**Cotidiano**

**Autor: **Sr. Izawa

**Gênero: **Lemon/Angust

**Casal: **Camus de Aquários e Milo de Escorpião

**Resumo: **Mudanças nunca fizeram parte da vida do Cavaleiro de Aquário.

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

Mais um dia. Sempre igual. Nada mudava, nada acontecia. Monótono.

E isso era algo muito irritante, mas Camus já estava acostumado com tuda essa repetição. Foi criado nesse tipo de vida, aprendeu a viver assim e não conseguia mudar.

E era uma das coisas que ele invejava, saudavelmente, nos outros que 'conviviam' com ele. Essa facilidade de não seguir o planejado, de simplesmente mudar o deixava numa espécie de raiva e mágoa. Sabia que para mudar dependia dele, mas ele nunca soube o que fazer para mudar. Tentava algumas vezes, mas não conseguia completar por falta de hábito ou por simplesmente estar saindo do que havia programado ou não ser algo cotidiano. Na verdade a palavra mudança, nunca foi muito compatível com sua vida.

Mais ou menos em Agosto, o aquariano começou a perceber que Milo estava diferente. Estava mais presente em sua vida e com Milo nada ficava cotidiano. Milo começou a mostrar novas oportunidades de escolha, mostrou caminhos, chances. Também começou a agir de forma mais afetiva, carinhosa e atenciosa, chegando a exagerar, algumas vezes, e ficar sem graça junto com o aquariano. No aniversário de Shaka, o escorpiano ficou alterado pelo álcool - e muitos outros também - e começou a seduzir o aquariano que estava completamente despreparado para a atitude do amigo. Milo quase conseguiu o que queria - um beijo - mas o aquariano lembrou-se do tipo de envolvimento que Milo gostava de ter, de seus joguinhos com as pessoas e acabou recuando. Nos dias seguintes a insistência de Milo ficava cada vez maior mais obsessiva e exigente como a personalidade do dono, todavia fez com que Camus recuasse e jogasse na defensiva sempre que encontrava com o escorpiano. Milo mostrou-se teimoso e orgulho, já Camus incerto.

Isso continuou até o começo de Outubro. E tamanha insistência e teimosia de Milo começaram a provar ao aquariano que o que ele pensava ou achava, era equivocado. Milo não era apenas uma pessoa que gostava de brincar, usar, abusar as pessoas, ele possuía sentimentos verdadeiros. E estava sentindo algo pelo aquariano que era muito mais do que, apenas, mais um jogo. E isso fez com que Camus repensasse. Em um dos encontros noturnos 'acidentais' - pela parte de Milo, obvimante, não era - no jardim do Templo de Aquários, Milo sentou-se e pediu para Camus falar um pouco sobre as constelações - o escorpiano sabia que Camus gostava de conversar sobre aquilo. No meio do monólogo, Milo aproximou-se de Camus, selando os lábios finos do outro, que não relutou, não afastou. Milo sorriu antes de beijar Camus, pois o aquariano estava o deixando fazer parte de sua vida. E quando ele deixou Milo entrar em sua vida, achou que tudo fosse mudar.

Contudo, essa mudança nunca chegou a acontecer.

Inicialmente ocorreram mudanças. Camus não estava acostumado em passar o tempo com alguém - mesmo que fosse no mesmo cômodo, não estava preparado para conversar assuntos que, para ele, eram fúteis e relevantes, não tinha o costume de sair algumas noites, quando ele decidia ir, para bares e muito menos para baladas, não tinha o hábito de ouvir piadas e rir delas - muito menos fazê-las, não achava 'normal' transar com uma pessoa, praticamente, todas as noites, não se permitia envolver com mais de uma pessoa - Milo adorava envolver mais um nas saídas as baladas. Camus odiava drogas ilícitas e sabia que Milo usava-as - não sempre - quando ia a algumas baladas, com algumas conversas longas depois de uma transa o escorpiano começou a ceder. Camus também não gostava de coisas fora do lugar, desarrumadas ou largadas em qualquer canto e o escorpiano começou a ter o hábito de arrumar sua bagunça. Camus também gostava de beber vinho depois de uma transa e o escorpiano sempre o acompanhava. Camus não gostava de coisas muito românticas, melosas e grudentas e o escorpiano teve que se segurar muitas vezes em diversas ocasiões.

Estar com Milo era como estar em um oceano. Algo completamente espontâneo, cheios de ondas, algumas vezes puro e cristalino, outras vezes profundo e intenso. Camus não sabia o que podia acontecer e isso o deixou alegre, pois a monotomia que sentia, começou a esvair-se. Os beijos, afagos, carinhos, citações, palavras, abraços do escorpiano eram deliciosos, cada momento de um jeito com um sentimento diferente. As transas com o passar do tempo, começaram a tornar-se melhores, intensas. Camus havia perdido a vergonha, Milo havia perdido o controle. Mordidas, arranhões, chupões, beliscões já faziam parte do sexo e Milo ensinou à Camus alguns truques como: quando chupar um homem, massagear o escroto era algo que fazia gemer muito, quando masturbar um homem a alternância de velocidades deixava qualquer um louco de tesão, quando se sussurrar frases pervertidas, safadas, eróticas no ouvido de um homem sempre acompanhar alguns carinho no pescoço, peito e alguns puxões de leve no cabelo, quando penetrar um homem ter controle total sobre sua eração e principalmente sobre sua vontade.

E nesse momento, ele percebeu que com a ajuda de Milo, talvez, conseguiria mudar.

Mais ou menos em dois meses, as coisas haviam se tornado algo cotidiano. E Camus lamentou-se profundamente por não conseguir mudar e por Milo não se interessar - e não perceber - que ele queria alguma mudança em sua vida. Chegou a pensar em desmanchar a relação que tinha com Milo, mas não conseguiu. E também não compreendeu o porquê. Nesse momento de incertezas e dúvidas, Camus começou a refletir sobre sua vida e sobre seu relacionamento. Estava bem com Milo, mas esperava mais - assim como esperava de sua vida. E quando se deu conta, estava envolvido por um sentimento que Milo havia semeado em si e não havia percebido. Estava apaixonado por ele. Milo havia cativado seu coração com tanta astúcia que nenhum outro/outra conseguiu em todo esse tempo. Milo o fez rir, o fez fazer coisas contra sua ideologia, o ensinou a ser mais espontâneo, o acariciou e o fez gemer como nunca havia feito, o obrigou a realizar fantasias - das mais bobas as mais ousadas, o entendeu e o fez entender, o ensinou a ser quase outra pessoa. Talvez sentisse mais do que isso, mas Camus não quis pensar mais sobre o assunto e deixou as coisas acontecerem e todas essas descobertas deixaram Camus desnorteados e não percebeu que por um tempo evitou, um tanto, a presença do escorpiano.

Com certeza, não sabia que as coisas piorariam dali para frente.

Milo começou a agir de forma desinteressada. Milo não fazia mais tantas piadas e não comentava sobre seu dia como fazia antes, não perguntava mais sobre a opinião de Camus para nada, não conversava sobre coisas futeis - isso quando conversava. Só que continuavam transando, de forma mais selvagem, sem tantos carinhos e afagos. E quando chegava a manhã, Camus não encontrava Milo ao seu lado. E isso machucou Camus por parecer tão insignificante para Milo. Sem contar que Milo muitas vezes aparecia ou bêbado ou drogado - no caso ecstasy - e só pedia uma única coisa de Camus, seu corpo. No começo Camus relutava, Milo insistia e quem acabava cedendo era Camus, pois a paixão já existia mais, existia um amor platônico no coração do aquariano. Quando Camus era o ativo, o escorpiano o beijava de forma desesperada e intensa, algumas vezes o machucando; os beliscões, as mordidas, os chupões começaram a ficar mais fortes tornando-se marcas mais visíveis e dolorosas, exigia que o aquariano fosse selvagem, ordenava para ele meter com força e de modo frenético, ser chupado com rapidez, para gozar em sua cara ou em seu ânus. Mas quando Milo era o ativo, Camus era tratado igual a uma vadia qualquer, Milo não se importava como fudia Camus, se estava o machucando ou não, queria ter seu êxtase no final e muitas vezes Camus tinha que implorar para gozar. E a cada dia que passava a situação aumentava e piorava.

E tudo isso resultou em Camus deixando algumas lágrimas escapar no banheiro quando Milo já havia partido para seu templo.

O aquariano começou a sentir-se sujo, a humilhação que Milo o fazia passar nas vezes que transavam estava começando a refletir no seu dia-a-dia e cada vez mais começou a se distanciar das pessoas e todos perceberam. Alguns chegaram a oferecer ajuda a ele, mas ele sempre negava polidamente alegando que estavam enganados sobre ele, e todas as vezes eles perguntavam onde estava o Camus que no começou a rir, conversar, brincar, sair, sorrir, ele sempre respondia que nunca houve um Camus daquela maneira e se retirava sem mais explicações. O que causou um grande desentendimento onde todos começaram a achar que Camus fosse um mentiroso, um cínico, um anti-social. Isso aumento o que Camus estava sentindo, de insignificante passou a ser excluído, mal visto e transparente aos outros. E Milo fazia questão de jogar isso na cara do aquariano enquanto transavam.

Chegando ao ponto de Camus pedir para ser afastado do seu cargo de Protetor da Décima Primeira Casa do Santuário e tornar-se tutor na Sibéria para treinar um garoto órfão chamado Isaak. O Grande Mestre apesar de aceitar a solicitação de Camus não compreendeu aquela decisão do Cavaleiro de Ouro e perguntou o porquê. A resposta de Camus saiu cheia de amargura, ódio, tristeza: "_Aqui é monótono.";_ só que ele não se deu conta que no momento que respondeu à pergunta, deixou tudo que sentia transparecer em seus olhos, que chegaram a encher de lágrimas, não deu espaço para mais discussões ao sair do aposento.

Dois dias depois Camus dirigia-se para o aeroporto da cidade. O Grande Mestre fez questão que todos comparecessem, convocando-os na entrada do Santuário, muitos foram por obrigação, a minoria que não se sentiu obrigada a comparecer estava incomodada com toda essa situação que havia se criado durante os meses passados, entretanto o Cavaleiro de Escorpião não compareceu, o que deixou muito intrigados já que os dois sempre tiveram uma 'relação boa' , mesmo quando Camus havia tornado-se _'O cínico-Cavaleiro-excluído-de-Aquários_' o escorpiano foi o único que ainda visitava o aquariano e este comentário solto - sem intenção - pelo Aioria, fez Camus sorrir triste.

"_Não diga o que não sabe Cavaleiro de Leão._"

O comentário de Camus saiu baixo, distante, porém todas as palavras citadas soaram melancólicas demais e todos perceberam, mas continuou um silêncio harmônico cheio de duvidas. Não houve longas despedidas, abraços, pedidos de cartas ou de uma boa estadia nesse tempo, Camus não permitiu que isso ocorresse, simplesmente entrou no avião e quando sobrevoava algum país da Europa Oriental - talvez România - chorou copiosamente baixo, abafando os soluços em um lenço de algodão.

Na Sibéria o abundante branco era monótono, a falta de pessoas era monótona, as refeições eram monótonas, a falta de vegetação era monótona, o dia era monótono, os costumes eram monótonos, o frio intenso era monótono - mas era a única coisa que Camus não se importava, a paisagem era monótona. Tudo era monótono. Apenas seu discípulo conseguia suavizar essa monotonia com seu espírito de Cavaleiro, Isaak transformou-se em um tipo de salvação onde afastava tudo aquilo que ele não queria pensar.

No fim, Camus teve certeza que a palavra 'mudança' nunca havia sido incluída em sua vida, muito menos o seu significado.


End file.
